


Hiding Scrawl, Licking Freckles, and Other Average Wizard Things

by Julia_Rask



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, In my head seamus has freckles, Love, M/M, Might have fudged some canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Rask/pseuds/Julia_Rask
Summary: Беcполезно-флаффное соулмейт-ау, где мысли твоего соулмейта врезаются в твою кожу в виде перемещающегося магического тату.





	Hiding Scrawl, Licking Freckles, and Other Average Wizard Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiding Scrawl, Licking Freckles, and Other Average Wizard Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725452) by [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars). 



Честно говоря, новости о Ханне Аббот никого по-настоящему не удивили: её слова были кристально ясны и понятны, написаны аккурат на коже её локтя. Эрни Макмилан упал со стула, когда Ханна потянулась, чтобы одолжить у него чернильницу.  
  
И Симусу вместе с Дином и Джастином приходилось с раздражением смотреть на то, как Эрни, заикаясь, пытался спросить Ханну о её завитушках шесть или семь раз перед тем, как справился и выдал хоть слово.  
  
Хотя на самом деле Симус не особо из-за них заморачивался — в конце концов, эти метки должны быть романтичными, разве нет? Вращающиеся слова, написанные магическими чернилами, да как они могли не быть романтичными?  
  
Скажем, человек А и человек Б предназначены друг другу — каждому предназначен кто-то, вот и А получает Б. Единственное, А и Б только встретились. Вскользь, возможно, на обеде или рабочем совещании. Возможно, это только пойманный взгляд на переполненной улице или неловкое «извините» в метро. В любом случае с наступлением полуночи А и Б оба получают кружащиеся буквы, запечатленные на их коже — перемещающееся тату. Прямой доступ к мыслям соулмейта. Это досконально не изучено: даже эти каракули не в состоянии отслеживать каждую отдельную мысль из внутреннего монолога человека.  
  
Основная цель завитушек — быть чем-то вроде маяка. Чем ближе человек А к Б — может, они едут в одной электричке на работу утром, — тем темнее становятся слова и тем больше мыслей отражается.  
  
Так что, может быть, А замечает глаза Б — какого редкого оттенка синего они были. И в этот момент, в зависимости от расстояния, Б может получить даже просто слово « _голубой_ ». А когда А и Б встречаются взглядом над коробкой пончиков, которую принес стажер, и татуировка Б начнет кружиться и меняться, слово « _голубой_ » заменяет надпись _«Боже, у него такие голубые глаза»_.  
  
Какой бы хорошей не казалась система подбора родственных душ, она не была абсолютно без изъяна, но это то, что есть и что работает.  
  
Эрни споткнулся о сумку Ханны, стукнулся пальцем об угол стола и свалился на пол. Ханна протянула руку, чтобы помочь ему, а он поднял взгляд и четко сказал:  
  
— У тебя очень красивые ногти.  
  
Слова на сгибе локтя Ханны закрутились и изменились, соответствуя сказанному буква в букву. Она моргнула, уставясь на него с открытым ртом.  
  
Это не было романтично, но, эй, в последнее время они выглядели абсолютно счастливо.  
  
Хотя Симус и мало что мог сказать на эту тему — он не представлял, каково это: смотреть на чью-то кожу и читать собственные мысли на чужом теле. Может, что-то изменилось в голове — будто щелкнул переключатель и свет внезапно оказался включен. Его собственные завитушки с тех пор, как он заметил их три года назад, сменились всего несколько раз. Это началось со слова «веснушки», написанного четкими маленькими буквами на задней части его левой голени. Симус понятия не имел, когда слово появилось, потому что, эй, как часто он вообще должен был рассматривать свои икры?  
  
Он проверял метку время от времени в надежде, что увидит изменения, но обычно это было одно и то же. Веснушки. Кто-то определенно был помешан на его веснушках.  
  
Симус не думал, что они настолько чудесные, но, эй, это было неважно.  
  
По крайней мере, он не был одним из тех неудачников со словами на лице. На третьем курсе был рейвенкловец с тату на лбу, а у одного слизеринца строчка была запечатлена на правой скуле. В его же случае люди только вытягивали шеи и пялились, если он надевал шорты.  
  
Ханна и Эрни хихикали вместе на другом конце Большого Зала и, склонившись головами, шушукались. Симус снисходительно закатил глаза.  
  
— Они отвратительные, правда? — легкомысленно спросил Дин, плюхнувшись напротив Симуса и стащив несколько тостов с его тарелки.  
  
— Абсолютно отвратительные, — Симус вполсилы шлепнул Дина по руке и стянул у него тыквенный сок во имя мести.  
  
— Что произошло, кстати? — перегнувшись через стол, спросил Гарри.  
  
Вот уж кому в их компании Симус не завидовал ни капли: он потерял счет девушкам и парням, что подходили после войны к Гарри и благодарили за добрые слова, которые прочитали на разных частях своего тела.  
  
Но Симус был одним из немногих, кто и правда видел метку Поттера — большие и замысловато написанные буквы, набросанные прямо над его сердцем — и знал, что обычно это оскорбления. Гарри говорил, что его это не задевает, но все равно невольно стискивал челюсти каждый раз, когда мельком видел в зеркале бледное «шрамоголовый».  
  
— Он увидел свои мысли на её локте, — ввел Гарри в курс дела Дин, чавкая украденным у Симуса тостом, — и когда попытался сказать ей, что мечтал о ней _годами_ , споткнулся о свою собственную ногу и сделал комплимент её ногтям.  
  
Гарри выгнул бровь.  
  
— Ногти? Девушки, видимо, такое любят?  
  
— Видимо, да, — ухмыльнулся Симус, — не то чтобы тебе был нужен совет, да, Поттер?  
  
Гарри закатил глаза и потянул свою рубашку вниз так, чтобы Симус смог увидеть петлю из слов на его груди.  
  
— Все ещё оскорбления, помнишь?  
  
Дин моргнул.  
  
— Ох, чувак…  
  
Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел вниз на надпись у себя на груди. Они изменились, вместо _«шрамоголовый»_ слова, черные и четко видимые, теперь складывались в _«волосы, будто он только что потрахался, твою мать»_.  
  
Гарри дернул рубашку вверх и покраснел до кончиков ушей, а Дин и Симус взревели от смеха.  
  
— Да это же отлично! — Симус хлопнул Гарри по спине, и мальчик-который-выжил показал ему нецензурный жест, лишь после этого запрокинув голову и за раз выпив весь свой тыквенный сок.  
  
Когда Симус взглянул обратно, Дин все ещё смотрел на него. Симус улыбнулся ему, и Дин усмехнулся в ответ, а потом отвел взгляд в сторону, вливаясь в разговор с Невиллом.  
  
Не в первый раз Симус задумался о словах на коже Дина. Его завитки-строчки были интимными, скрытыми, потому что даже Симус никогда их не видел. Не то чтобы он действительно искал, но… Окей, они не находились где-то, где их можно было заметить, давайте остановимся на этом.  
  
Это никак не было связано с тем фактом, что Симус мучительно, отчаянно ревновал к тому, чьи мысли были написаны на теле Дина.  
  
Совсем никак. Заткнитесь.  
  
Опираясь на спинку сидения, Симус осторожно откинулся назад, пытаясь мельком взглянуть на свои икры, не делая это слишком очевидным. Никто бы не хотел быть пойманным за любовным разглядыванием своей надписи, в конце концов.  
  
Она гласила то же самое, что и в последний раз, когда он проверял. Черные, хорошо видимые на его бледной икре.  
  
_лизнуть его веснушки_  
  
Всего лишь три слова — _«лизнуть его веснушки»_ , — но им всегда удавалось заставить румянец пробежать по лицу Симуса. А в эти моменты он краснел, его лицо просто полыхало.  
  
Кто это был? Кто смотрел на него и думал о том, чтобы лизнуть его веснушки?  
  
Симус снова сел ровно, втыкая вилку в сосиску со слишком большой силой.  
  
— Эй, Финниган, что эта сосиска тебе сделала? — Рон в какой-то момент сел слева от Гермионы и теперь накладывал полную тарелку еды. Симус автоматически усмехнулся, игнорируя сам вопрос.  
  
Завитушки Рона были простыми: опрятные, четкие буковки, точно по трафарету, что на его левом бедре складывались в очень знакомый почерк, тут и думать долго не надо.  
  
Везучий ублюдок.  
  
Симус схватил свой кубок и повертел его в руках, чувствуя себя нетипично раздражительным этим утром. По каким-то причинам сегодня его каракули занимали все его мысли. Кто-то рядом с ним был помешан на его веснушках, и, черт возьми, Симус Финниган хотел знать, кто.  
  
— Правда, Гарри? Гарри?  
  
Гарри дернулся, моргнул, осознавая, что он сидел, тупо уставившись в пространство, и смущенно повернулся к Невиллу.  
  
Симус тоже решил вернуться к разговору.  
  
— О чем мы разговаривали до этого?  
  
— Завитушки, — доложил Дин, наклоняясь через Симуса к графину. Симус задержал дыхание, борясь с побуждением вдохнуть запах волос своего лучшего друга.  
  
Возьми себя наконец в руки, Финниган, черт тебя побери.  
  
— Оу, — сказал он вместо этого, отклоняясь назад, чтобы дать Дину больше пространства. Тот вернулся на место, и Симус мрачно посмотрел в свой завтрак.  
  
— Я думаю, это удивительно, — заговорила Гермиона. — Хотя я бы хотела знать, как это на самом деле _работает_ …  
  
— Конечно, ты хотела бы, — фыркнул Рон с полным ртом еды и проглотил все. — Ты должна смириться с существованием этого, Миона. Это не та вещь, которую можно объяснить.  
  
Гермиона бросила на него взгляд и вздохнула.  
  
— У тебя тут… — она показала жестом на своем лице. Рон нахмурился, потирая щеку и полностью пропуская пятнышко соуса в уголке рта. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и наклонилась через стол, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и проводя пальцем по коже.  
  
Щеки Рона заалели, и Гарри бросил Симусу многострадальный взгляд, когда Гермиона и Рон резко отпрянули, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись своим завтраком.  
  
Оставшееся время завтрака прошло без упоминаний меток — Гермиона, видимо, приняла решение держать разговор подальше от соулмейтов, и никто за гриффиндорским столом не был дураком в той степени, чтобы попытаться с этим спорить.  
  
Первым уроком были сдвоенные Заклинания со Слизерином. Честно говоря, теперь Симус не очень возражал против занятий с ними. Конечно, иногда слизеринцы были хитрыми и коварными ублюдками, но если война и научила Симуса чему-то, так это тому, что ненависть — это не выход.  
  
Симус бросил сумку на стол и опустился на свое место — достаточно близко к Дину, чтобы легко касаться его плеча. Семь лет назад у них с Дином был самый первый урок вместе в этой же аудитории. Симус слегка улыбнулся воспоминаниям.  
  
— Чему лыбишься? — спросил Дин, ухмыляясь. Он действительно вырос, стал длинным и тощим и сейчас растянулся на стуле. Не верилось, что однажды на первом курсе ему было трудно дотронуться до пола кончиками пальцев ног.  
  
Симус потряс головой.  
  
— Ностальгия. Помнишь чары на первом курсе?  
  
Дин фыркнул.  
  
— Ты поджег перо.  
  
— Случайно! — запротестовал Симус, легко пихая его локтем. Дин вернул ему удар, смеясь.  
  
— Оу, значит, следующие сотни файерболов не были случайными?  
  
Симус показал ему язык. Остальная часть класса постепенно заполнялась. Такие моменты были его любимыми: этот спокойный, простой разговор, смех, поддразнивания, искры в глазах Дина, когда он думал над чем-то особенно умным.  
  
Дин был простым в смыслах, в которых остальные никогда не были.  
  
Симус наблюдал за тем, как Дин вытащил вещи из сумки и сложил на столе, наблюдал за его длинными пальцами, что игрались с палочкой, за его потрепанным учебником Продвинутых Заклинаний.  
  
Симус нагнулся и почесал икру, потому что та начала ужасно зудеть, и заставил себя осмотреться по сторонам. Рон и Гермиона сидели вместе, Гарри занимал пустую парту за ними и пытался добыть из своей сумки перо. Симус увидел, как Драко Малфой стремительно вошел в класс всего за секунду до начала урока. Его светлые волосы развевались на макушке. Он покраснел и выглядел раздраженным, будто раздосадован собственным опозданием, и Симус с интересом наблюдал, как бледное лицо Малфоя побледнело ещё больше, когда он осознал, что единственное свободное место было рядом с Гарри Поттером.  
  
Дин толкнул Симуса острым локтем и указал на то, как Малфой пересек класс с гордо поднятой головой и без слов скользнул на место рядом с Гарри.  
  
Тот уронил перо. Симус покосился на Дина, брови которого поднялись так высоко, что почти слились с волосами.  
  
Не задумываясь, Симус наклонился.  
  
— Приятель, метка Гарри. Ты не думаешь, что…  
  
Дин едва заметно вздрогнул, и Симус понял, насколько близко они находились. Его губы были в миллиметрах от мочки уха Дина, и он рванул назад настолько быстро, что почти свалился со стула.  
  
Неловкое напряжение опустилось на них. Симус пялился в стол, а Дин на него.  
  
— Симус… — начал было Дин с сомнением, но что бы он ни собирался сказать, он был прерван начавшим занятие профессором Флитвиком.  
  
Чары тянулись, будто патока, долго, казалось, без конца. Симус замечал каждое малейшее движение Дина, каждый вздох, каждую смену позы, шарканье его ног по полу.  
  
Это была агония. Это была пытка, это было блестяще, это было ужасно. Симус едва слышал, что говорил профессор Флитвик на протяжении всего урока, вместо этого рассеянно черкая на пергаменте рисунки и вертя в руках палочку.  
  
— Хорошо, — пропищал Флитвик, и Симус поднял голову от снитча, который рисовал. — Теперь давайте все попробуют. Давайте, вставайте и работайте!  
  
Черт, дерьмово. Симус скользнул взглядом по Дину, который уже закатал рукава.  
  
— Я буду первым, в таком случае? — ухмыльнулся Дин, и Симус в ответ послал полуулыбку, пряча набросок снитча под учебником Продвинутых чар. Дин вытянул свою палочку, небрежно держа её между двух пальцев, нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь, и направил её на Симуса.  
  
— Обскуро! — Дин сделал палочкой небольшой выпад, и мир вокруг Симуса внезапно непроглядно почернел.  
  
Он вскрикнул от удивления, его руки взметнулись к глазам. Глаза были закрыты тканью, обернутой вокруг головы и надежно завязанной сзади. Симус потрогал повязку пальцами , скользя по её шелковистой поверхности, а где-то перед ним Дин хмыкнул, низко и тепло.  
  
— Учись не обращать внимания, приятель.  
  
Пара рук с мозолистыми и грубыми пальцами коснулась Симуса, и он замер. Ладони Дина были теплыми и совсем немного больше, чем у Симуса. Пальцы легко коснулись тыльной стороны его рук и перешли к запястьям, а потом обратно к кончикам пальцев, мягко отводя их от глаз. Симус позволил Дину опустить ему руки, оставляя их висящими между ними и сцепив в замок, будто они держались так всегда.  
  
Сердце Симуса стучало с такой силой, что он едва ли мог слышать что-то за шумом в ушах, но чувствовал, как горят его щеки. Он понял, что краснеет — его лицо просто полыхало. Не было и шанса, что Дин не заметил.  
  
Через секунду Дин освободил одну руку, его кончики пальцев задели полыхающую щеку Симуса, прямо под краем повязки.  
  
Пальцы скользнули под ткань, приятно холодя горячую кожу, и перешли на затылок.  
  
— Вот, — голос Дина, странно охрипший, прозвучал гораздо ближе, чем ожидал Симус, буквально в сантиметре от его уха, и он не смог остановить мурашки, которые прошлись вниз по позвоночнику. — Позволь мне…  
  
Дин освободил вторую ладонь и уже две руки перенес Симусу на затылок, чтобы развязать повязку.  
  
Ткань была снята с глаз Симуса, и он моргнул. После всей этой темноты мир будто плыл в туманном свету .  
  
Дин расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Йо. — Симус громко сглотнул. Его икра чесалась.  
  
Вокруг них ученики по парам завязывали друг другу глаза, махая палочками и смеясь. Дин прочистил горло, сделал шаг назад и положил повязку на стол.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — сказал он, опуская палочку. Симус быстро отвел взгляд от пальцев Дина, скользнул взглядом по его лицу и отвел глаза в сторону, туда, где Рон осторожно направлял свою палочку на доверчивую Гермиону.  
  
Рядом Гарри теребил свою повязку, пытаясь её снять, пока Малфой стоял рядом и наблюдал, лениво помахивая палочкой. Было что-то в лице слизеринца, и Симус слегка нахмурился, пытаясь это расшифровать. Это почти что… нет, невозможно.  
  
— Симус?  
  
Он резко повернулся обратно к Дину, который смотрел на него с любопытством.  
  
— Прости, — он поднял палочку, целясь в Дина, — легкий выпад, да?  
  
Дин кивнул, и Симус попробовал повторить действие, немного сгибая запястье. Дин фыркнул.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — он сделал шаг ближе и обхватил пальцами запястье Симуса. — Вот так, — Дин согнул руку Симуса под более острым углом.  
  
Симус посмотрел вниз на пальцы Дина, застывшие на его бледной коже, и подавил внезапное желание повернуть руку Дина и взять в свою.  
  
Вдруг Дин резко отдернул пальцы, быстро шагнул назад и случайно столкнул со стола свой учебник “Продвинутых Чар”. Симус моргнул и потряс головой, будто только что вынырнул из воды.  
  
Это становилось чертовски _глупым_.  
  
Дин пробормотал себе что-то под нос, нагибаясь и залезая под стол, чтобы достать книгу.  
  
— Эй, Симус! Посмотри!  
  
Тот повернулся, замечая, что Невилл ухмылялся и показывал на слизеринца, с которым работал в паре: Невилл смог завязать ему глаза со второй попытки. Симус усмехнулся, показывая Невиллу поднятые большие пальцы.  
  
— Отлично, Невилл!  
  
Когда Симус повернулся обратно, Дин все ещё был на полу.  
  
— Дин? — Симус посмотрел вниз. — Ты ударился головой или что, приятель? Что ты делаешь?  
  
Дин прочистил горло, не глядя на него.  
  
— Твоя, эм, мантия, немного… — он указал рукой прямо перед собой, и Симус озадаченно посмотрел себе под ноги. Его мантия зацепилась за край скамьи и задралась, а он не заметил. Она поднялась, открывая ноги, подтянутые за год битв, но до сих пор поразительно бледные — кроме левой, которую подпортили крутящиеся строчки.  
  
Симусу пришлось вывернуть ногу, чтобы увидеть буквы четче.  
  
_как же блять сильно я хочу его поцеловать_  
  
Симус моргнул.  
  
— Вот это да. Ну хоть раз не о моих веснушках, — он заставил себя рассмеяться, опуская мантию и прикрывая ноги.  
  
— Веснушки? — голос Дина звучал странно сдавленно, и Симус нахмурился.  
  
— Да, это то, что обычно написано, — Симус присел на корточки, чтобы быть на уровне глаз лучшего друга. Непривычно, вообще-то: их глаза не были на одном уровне с Дином Томасом с четвертого курса. — Странно, не правда ли?  
  
Только это не было странным — не в плохом смысле. Это было странно в хорошем смысле, из-за этого нутро сжимало от тепла, что довольно булькало и перекатывалось в животе, когда Симус вспоминал, что кому-то очень близкому нравится, как его веснушки складываются в созвездия на коже. Особенно когда он позволял себе представить, лежа под балдахином в темноте и смотря в потолок, что буквы на его ноге выводит невидимая рука Дина.  
  
Дин молчал. Голоса бормочущих однокурсников накатывали и утихали, будто звук разбухал, будто прилив, который бьется об их небольшой форт под столом.  
  
Наконец Дин откинул полы мантии и потянулся к брюкам. Симус залился краской, став похожим на помидор.  
  
— Эй! — вскрикнул он, но Дин не обратил на это внимания, расстегивая пуговицу своих штанов так, чтобы можно было их приспустить.  
  
Надпись была там. Бледная и тонкая, Симус смог легко узнать свой почерк. Пока он смотрел, завиток закружился и дрогнул, белея и преображаясь в мгновение ока.  
  
_гребаный пиздец, это мой почерк_  
  
Симус подавился звуком — это было что-то между хихиканьем и хрипом — и указал на бедро Дина.  
  
— “Гребаный пиздец”, — начал он, и Дин закончил предложение с ним в унисон, — “это мой почерк”.  
  
Дин расхохотался, и Симус сел на пол. Его сердце увеличивалось, пока он не был уверен, что оно вырвется из груди прямо сейчас и закружится по всей комнате.  
  
— Ты хочешь лизнуть мои веснушки? — возмутился он, и Дин задохнулся от смеха, глядя на него яркими, озорными глазами.  
  
— Заткнись, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я вслух зачитал, что было написано на моем бедре, приятель, — он дразнился, и Симус пихнул его носком кроссовка. Дин отпихнул его, и Симус не мог подавить улыбку.  
  
— Мистер Финниган, мистер Томас! — пискляво упрекнул их Флитвик с передней части класса. — Возможно, вы хотите выйти из-под стола и продемонстрировать, как вы применяете заклинание “Обскуро” перед всем классом?  
  
Упс. Симус совсем забыл про чары. Они с Дином обменялись глуповатыми ухмылками и вылезли из-под стола.  
  
— Извините, профессор, — сказал Симус, когда рука Дина дернулась к его руке — словно ему до боли хотелось переплести с ним пальцы. Что ж, к черту все это, если он хочет держаться за руки… Симус сжал пальцы Дина и широко улыбнулся Флитвику. — Просто читали кое-что.  
  
Гермиона ахнула, хлопнув руками. У всего остального класса на понимание случившегося ушло на несколько секунд больше — Рон присвистнул, а Гарри пробормотал что-то, подозрительно похожее на “блять, ну наконец”.  
  
Симус стрельнул в него глазами, указывая глазами на его нового партнера по чарам, и Гарри внезапно отвел взгляд. Остальные ученики принялись хлопать их по плечам, смеяться и поздравлять, и просто надоедать.  
  
— Дети, пожалуйста! Держите себя в руках! — пытался восстановить контроль Флитвик (с небольшим успехом), но Симусу действительно было все равно. Особенно сейчас, когда Дин стоял достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться его, сплести пальцы вместе, будто их руки были созданы, чтобы подходить друг другу, будто они держались за них годами.  
  
— Эй, — голос Дина был тихим, выделяясь среди безобразия, что сотворили их одноклассники вокруг них, и когда Симус посмотрел на него, тот наклонил голову и оставил быстрый, мимолетный поцелуй на его губах.  
  
Тепло в животе Симуса набиралось, пело в его крови. Он открыл глаза и увидел улыбающегося Дина — и даже свист и подколы одноклассников не смогли отвлечь его в этот момент.  
  
_Я люблю его_ , — подумал Симус и почувствовал, как икра горит, как Дин мимолетом прикоснулся к своему бедру, и задумался, совпадают ли сейчас их надписи. Почему-то, глядя на озорство и нежность в светлых глазах Дина, Симус не мог не подумать, что так и есть. 


End file.
